Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal implants for use in surgical procedures, and in particular to the introduction of a biocidal material into such implants to suppress or control infection.
Background of the Invention
Various surgical procedures require the use of implants. For example cancerous bone may be removed, in prosthetic surgery, to be replaced by a metal implant. Such an implant may for example be of titanium alloy, which is very strong and relatively light. To ensure a hard-wearing surface the provision of a titanium nitride coating has been suggested. There is furthermore a risk of introducing infection when implanting such metal implants, and it has been suggested that metallic silver might be electroplated onto metal implants, the silver being a biocidal material that can control infection without causing toxic effects to the patient. However such coatings, whether of titanium nitride or silver, may be undercut due to corrosion from body fluids, so that the coating may detach from the implant, which may can increase wear and cause tissue damage.